Lenses covering light assemblies on cars, trucks, other automobiles, industrial equipment, etc., particularly plastic lenses, can be damaged by cracks or holes. Oftentimes this damage is repaired by covering the damaged area with a translucent tape or paper, which may or may not be the same color as the damaged lens. Such repairs are at best temporary and are generally unsatisfactory from a cosmetic or aesthetic point of view. The only permanent manner to restore the damaged lens, without compromising its appearance, is to replace the lens entirely.
Thus, there exists a need for a method to restore the appearance of a damaged lens without having to replace the lens. The restoration should be a permanent restoration and should not detract from the appearance of the lens.